


Blank Canvas

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Burned by past relationships, Clarke Griffin made her heart sleep. Many attempted to wake it up but none of them succeeded. She longed for the time where the world is filled with vibrant colors. She's a hopeless romantic and still believes that someone out there owns the other half of her heart, all she needs to do is find him... or her...I suck at summaries.Read at your own risk.





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I wrote "a sort of novel"/"fanfic" ever ever ever.  
> English is not my first language so all grammatical, punctuation or whatsoever error are all mine.  
> (Please point them out if you found any. It'll help me improve my writing.)
> 
> Comments, ideas, advice whether it's good or bad are highly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. ^_^

                The cool wind caresses her skin as she stands by the railings looking out into the vast ocean waiting for the great ball of fire to finish its descent. The goddess of the night took a peek, eager to ascend, to catch her lover. A glimpse, a touch, a warm hello, and a promise of we will meet again.

                Clarke was in awe as she watched the scenery. The explosion of colors from pink to orange to yellow to blue makes her want to go home and immortalize it on a canvas. She hasn’t painted anything in years, not since she willed her heart to sleep. _I don’t know if I should envy or pity you both. It’s sad that you don’t get to see each other often but at least you found love._ Clarke sighed at the thought. With one last glance of the horizon she turned around and walked away.

 

 -=∞=-

 

                It’s Friday night, and Friday nights are spent hanging out with the Kru at Arkadia. Clarke glanced at her wristwatch and saw that she’s already fifteen minutes late. Clarke upped her pace and waved at the bulky man manning the entrance of the club. “Hey Mark! Please tell me I’m not the last one to arrive.”

                Mark chuckled. “Good evening to you too Clarke. I’m sorry, I think your friends are already inside.” This is not the first time the blonde arrived late. Mark can’t even remember if the blonde ever arrived on time.

                “I’m sorry, that was rude. Good evening Mark. I better go inside and let Raven chew me, thank you.” Flashing a smile, Clarke nodded and went inside. The club was packed and buzzing with energy. Electronic Dance Music was blasting from the club’s well positioned speakers. The dance floor was filled with bodies dancing and grinding to the beat of the music. Clarke walked towards their usual table and saw Raven and Octavia waving at her. She waved back and quickened her pace. “Sorry I’m late.” Clarke said as she gave Raven and Octavia a hug.

                “It’s okay, you’re not that late.” Octavia said.

                “Late as usual Griffin? What’s the reason this time? Wait, let me guess. You were watching the tragic lovers again, weren’t you?” Raven arched an eyebrow looking directly at the blonde. She already knew the answer but asked the question anyway just to see how the blonde will react.

                Clarke groaned. She knew Raven will ask her why she’s late. “Yes Rae, I went to watch the sunset. I. am. NOT. sorry.” Clarke stuck out her tongue. “Anyway, It’s just you two? Where are they?” Clarke asked changing the topic. She was curious as to why the rest of the Kru were missing. They’re normally early, or at least earlier than her.

                “Bell, Jasper and Monty is playing pool. Anya is getting us drinks. And Clarke, we already knew you were going to be late, I was just messing with you.” Raven said pointing at the pool table then the bar, flashing Clarke a huge grin.

                Clarke smiled at the brunette and nodded. “So, is she coming?” Clarke asked the question out of habit.

                “No one’s going to come Clarke, no one’s having sex yet.” Raven said smirking.

                “Smartass!”

                “Nuh uh! I’m a Genius!”

                “Here are your drinks ladies.” Anya said, placing the drinks on the table and gave Clarke a quick hug. “What were you talking about? All I heard was sex.”

                “Griffin here asked if she’s coming.” Octavia said.

                “How can she come if no one’s banging her Clarke.”

                “That’s what I said!” Raven exclaimed.

                Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends. “What I mean is if the mysterious Miss Woods will finally grace us with her presence tonight.” Clarke explained. Anya told them that she invited her sister to hang out with them at Arkadia. It’s been months since she said that, they still haven’t met her sister not even her shadow. Clarke was wondering if Anya’s sister even existed. Every time she doesn’t show up Anya will tell them that she still must be working. _“The mysterious Ms. Woods”_ really piqued Clarke’s curiosity. _I bet she doesn’t have a life. All work, no play. Not that I have a life, I’m barely surviving._

                “But I’m here already.” Anya whined.

                “Not you, the ‘ _other_ ’ Miss Woods” Clarke said. Air quoting the word.

                “Oh! that one! She’ll be here tonight.” Anya confidently said with a smug look on her face.

                “That’s what you said the for the gazillionth time. She doesn’t show up either time”

                “I’m pretty sure she’ll be here tonight. I sort of blackmailed her” Anya said grinning.

                “Desperate huh?”

                “I begged. I pleaded. Nothing worked. Raven here asked if I tried underhanded measures. Then, I thought of something that might just worked. It worked.” Anya said laughing remembering the look on her sisters’ face.

                “Told you it’ll work. Am I a genius or am I a genius?”

                “Rae, you said genius three times under ten minutes. I think that’s enough bragging for now, genius.” Octavia said patting Raven on the head.

                “I’ll be sure to attend your funeral Anya.” Clarke smiled and shook her head.

                “I’m not going to die Griffin. I think.”

                Clarke snorted and sipped her drink.

 

-=∞=-

 

                After emptying her drink Clarke decided to join the boys for a game of pool. “Sup’ guys! Mind if I join you?

                “Sure, wanna bet princess?” Bellamy said.

                “How much?

                “20 bucks”

                “Call, I’ll go first.”

                Clarke was losing pretty badly. She’s a pretty decent player but tonight it seems that her mojo was out of whack. They were on the middle of their third game and it’s pretty clear that Jasper’s going to win this round. “Anya said her sister will be here tonight.” Clarke informed the trio.

                “She says that all the time. She never shows up.” Bellamy said.

                “Anya said she will tonight though. She resorted to blackmailing her sister to get her to come.”

                “You’re kidding, right?” Monty asked.

                “Nope. It was Raven’s idea though.”

                “Of course, it was.”

                “Wanna bet if she’ll show up?” Bellamy said.

                “$20, she won’t.” Jasper said.

                “$20, she will.” Clarke said.

                “$20, she won’t. Monty?”

                “She won’t.”

                “Guess you’re on your own Clarke”

                “If she did show up and I won. Wanna bet if she’s pretty and hot?” Clarke said. Arching her eyebrows daring him to bet. Clarke doesn’t have any idea what Anya’s sister look like but she has a feeling that she’s pretty and hot or at least she hopes she is.

                “Nope, because she won’t show up” Bellamy said.

                “C’mon guys, humor me.”

                “Okay. She’s pretty, because Anya is pretty but definitely not hot. I mean she’s always stuck in the office working. I bet she’s obese or malnourished, because of stress and lack of sleep”

                “That’s kinda harsh Bell.”

                Bellamy just shrugged.

                “Jasper? Monty? You in?”

                “I’m with Bellamy with this one.” Monty said.

                “Me too”

                “Then, it’s me against you three again.” Clarke smirked.

                “You haven’t seen her, right?” Bellamy asked.

                “No, but my gut is telling me I’m going to win tonight”

                Bellamy snorted. “You’re actually losing Clarke. Badly too.” The last ball went in the corner pocket. Clarke lost. Again.

                “ughh!”

 

-=∞=-

 

                After the third game, they went back to their table and joined the rest of the Kru. The conversation flowed from one topic to another. Clarke took a sip of her drink and eyed her watch. The wait is killing her. It’s quarter past eleven already and Anya’s sister hasn’t showed up. _I’m definitely on a losing streak tonight. Great! High five!_ Clarke’s palm landed on her forehead. “Finally! Bout time she shows up” Anya said. _Huh? Shows up?_

                “Pay up Clarke” Bellamy whispered.

                Clarke groaned and pressed her forehead on the table.

_I’m gonna be broke as fuck after tonight._

_Now, whose fault is that? (inner Clarke)_

_Shut up!_

                “Hey missy! you’re blocking the way!” Anya shouted. Flailing her arms to get her sisters attention.

                “That wasn’t your sister?” Bellamy asked.

                “No way!” Anya said. Hands keep on waving. “She finally saw me. She’s coming over guys.”

                “Oh shit!”

                “Wow”

                “uhhuuh”

                Clarke slowly lifted her head trying to see what was the fuzz about. They were all looking at something or someone at her back. She turned to see who it is.

                “Damn! Guess you won Clarke”

                A woman with dark curly hair and a huge smile gracing her pretty face was walking towards them.

                “Hi honey, I missed you.” The brunette gave Anya a hug and a chaste kiss.

                “I missed you too. Now, where is she? Tell me you brought her.”

                “We had trouble finding a parking space. She’s circling around to find a spot. She’ll be here soon.”

                “Great!” Anya gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek. “Folks, this is Luna, my girlfriend. Luna meet the Kru, this is Raven, Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty.”

                Clarke eyed the woman and still wondering what the hell was the fuzz about.

_Okay. I admit she’s pretty. Hmm.. she’s sexy too. But she’s still not on the ‘Holy Fuck’ category._

_She’s just not you’re type. (inner Clarke)_

_I’ll agree this time. Still. Shut up._

                “Guess you haven’t won yet Clarke” Bellamy whispered.

                Clarke only grunted and let her forehead kiss the table once again. She was lost in thought thinking of how to cut down her expenses this week due to her losing streak tonight. She got pulled back to reality by the collective gasp and curses her friends are making.

                “She’s finally here. At last. Operation Blackmail is now officially declared a success.” Anya happily said.

                “Double shit!”

                “Holy cow”

                “Hot Damn!”

                Sighing, Clarke spun around and slowly lifted her head to finally meet “ _the mysterious Miss Woods”_. _This better be good._ Clarke froze at the sight that greeted her. A few feet away from her dressed in black ankle boots, ripped black skinny jeans, white tank top and black leather jacket is the most gorgeous being Clarke has ever seen in her entire life. Green orbs sat atop high cheek bones, small straight nose above full plump kissable lips and long brown locks framed the right side of her angelic face. She looks ethereal.

_Holy Fuckity Fuck! Is she for real? She’s a freakin’ goddess!_

_You can say that again or I can say it instead ‘HOOOOLLLYY FUUUUCCKKK!!’ (inner Clarke)_

_Oh god! Look at those legs. Those are one lucky pair of skinny jeans she’s wearing. The top, oh the top, abs… boobs, oh boobs… just the right size, pretty sure they’ll fit perfectly on my hand. Those lips, I want to kiss those lips for eternity. Suck it. Bite it. And those eyes, those gorgeous eyes, beautiful green eyes…_

_STOP ACTING LIKE A DIRTY OLD MAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND STOP OGLING MISS ‘HOLY FUCK’ WOODS! (inner Clarke)_

_Shut up! Blame her for being out of this world freaking gorgeous goddess alien. I don’t even know how to classify her! Goddess. I’m sticking with GODDESS!!!_

                “Clarke! Hey Clarke!!!” Raven stood in front of Clarke waving her hand trying to get the blondes attention. She’s worried that the others will notice that Clarke zoned out. The others don’t know the blondes’ tendencies to zone out when something or in this case someone overwhelm her. She found out about it when they went to an art gallery showcasing the works of one of Clarkes’ favorite artist. One of the painting caught Clarkes’ attention and she zoned out. Raven was able to snap her out of it by slapping her. She would have yelled to get the blondes attention but they were in an art gallery and it was sort of inappropriate yell and disturb the peace. Clarke later explained that she was debating with herself about the color used in the painting, what it represents, what are the feelings the artist was trying to elicit to the viewers and other things. “Get the fuck out of your head Griffin!” Raven slapped Clarke to get the blonde out of her trance.

                “Huh!? What the fuck Reyes!” Clarke snarled raising a hand to cup her cheek.

                “Welcome back to the land of the living bitch! You zoned out!” Raven said with a knowing smile, she leaned forward and whispered. “I can’t blame you though, she’s hot as fuck. Don’t tell O I said that. I need to tell her myself so we can compare notes.” Raven winked and walked towards _‘The Miss Woods’_.

                Clarke blushed. “Thanks Rae.”

 

-=∞=-

 

                Clarke stayed seated and watched as her friends crowd over _Miss Woods_. The boys much more eager to get to know the brunette beauty. She stared at the goddess in front of her, adamant to commit every tiny detail to her memory. “Guys! Meet my elusive sister Lexa, Lexa meet the Kru.” Clarke heard Anya said. _So, her name is Lexa. LEXA. LEXA. LEXA._ She mentally chanted the name.

                Clarke’s heart pounded starring at the brunette. It’s way obvious that she’s ogling but she doesn’t care. No one will notice anyway because they’re too busy fuzzing over Lexa. Clarke remained seated and continued to stare forgetting to introduce herself to the brunette. Her friends eventually went back to the table.

                Clarke continued to devour every tiny detail of the goddess in front of her. Her ogling halted when azure met forest green eyes. _Shit!_ _They’re really gorgeous._ The goddess smiled at her. Clarke’s heart pounded more. _Damn! Those are lethal._ _I died. I don’t even care._ Never breaking their eye contact the brunette moved towards Clarke. Clarke surprised herself that she was able to stand up. _Here we go._ She walked towards the brunette. They stood there staring at each other. “Hi” they both breathe.

                “Lexa.”

                “Clarke.” Clarke offered her hand for a handshake but Lexa hugged her instead. Her breath hitched at the contact. She inhaled trying to supply her lungs the oxygen it needed but she was assaulted by Lexa’s scent, she smelled like spring, she smelled like flowers. _This must be what heaven smells like._ She hugged the brunette back and settled her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

                They both sighed in contentment.

                “God! You’re perfect!” Lexa whispered.

                Clarke suppressed a shiver as Lexa’s breath caresses her neck. “No, you are.”

                “Clarke?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Marry Me?”

                “Okay”

                Lexa pulled away holding Clarke’s shoulders. She was staring at Clarke looking for a sign that she was joking, she found none. “Okay?”

                “Yes, okay.” Clarke nodded and smiled.

                Lexa’s face lit up, a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

                Clarke died. Again.


End file.
